hitthefloorfandomcom-20200214-history
Jude Kinkade
Jude Kinkade started out as an agent for Zero - a player for The Devils who was also newly introduced in Season 2 but has since then become the Executive Vice President for The Devils. Jude is played by actor Brent Antonello. He is, as of Season 2, one of the main characters on Hit The Floor. Jude is the son of Oscar Kinkade and the stepson of Lionel Davenport. He is also the boyfriend of Zero, as of Season 3. Life Season 2 Having always dreamed of working for The Devils basketball team, alongside his father, Jude enters into this treacherous world as a budding sports agent for new, star player Zero. On his first day at the Devil's Arena, Jude gives it his all to try and impress his father, Oscar, despite their somewhat estranged relationship. His first order of business begins with Lionel Davenport and ensuring her presence at each and every one of the Devil's games. While Lionel agrees at first, she soon draws away from the agreement after realizing that her husband, Pete Davenport, is in a relationship with Raquel and that she simply cannot be at every home game if her husband is cozying up to another woman in front of her. So Jude is forced to break them up in a bid to keep Lionel around so that Oscar will be pleased with him. Amidst these happenings, we learn that Jude was in contact with Olivia before her murder after it is revealed that he, like many of the other characters are in possession of a red envelope. Olivia had something on everyone with a red envelope, something bad that could tear them down and for Jude, it was the fact that he had distributed cocaine to one of the Devils star players, Derek Roman and also that he was gay, something his father didn't know about. These truths come out when Jude stumbles upon Sloane and Raquel scheming to take Oscar down. He makes a deal with them that he won't tell Oscar if they give him all the information that they already have about him but this later escalates when Sloane and Raquel discover Jude's secret about the cocaine and his sexuality. He eventually decides to drop the whole ordeal if they both back away from it. Towards the end of season 2, Zero finds his reputation in tatters when Asha Hayes accidentally publicizes that he has been a fraud this entire time. However, Jude is there for him and tells him that he will always be on Zero's team and that he will never leave him. Zero tells him he doesn't know what he'd do without him and Jude kisses Zero abruptly. Zero pulls away and tells Jude that it's completely fine if he's gay but that he, himself doesn't swing the other way. Later on, Jude defends Zero's position with the Devils by ensuring that he gets to be part of a new campaign t alongside Terrence and Derek. It is at this photo-shoot where he meets Danny, the photographer's assistant and they decide to meet at the party later. However, between convincing Zero that he should actually attend the party, Jude realizes that Zero is jealous of him going to the party with Danny and the two have sex. The morning after, Zero tells him that he's been with men and women before but that he doesn't do relationships much to Jude's dismay and they enter into a sexual relationship despite the fact that Jude is falling fast for Zero. When Zero finds out about the deal that Jude had with Derek about the cocaine, he opens up to Jude about his childhood. He tells Jude that he comes from a foster family who only cared about collecting the checks rather than the actual children and that the name "Zero" was given to him by them. He says he decided to keep it to show them how big "Zero" could actually be. Jude asks him what his real name is but Zero changes the subject. Season 3 At the beginning of season 3, Jude becomes the executive vice president for Lionel Davenport, his new stepmother and close friend, and together they are in charge of Devil's Nation. It is clear that he still has feelings for Zero, but will not go back to being a secret as he is proud of who he is. Later, he and Zero secretly sleep in a costume closet at Jelena and Terrence's engagement party. After that, Zero tells Jude that he still has feelings for him. Zero tells Jude that he loves him. During the big game, Zero surprises Jude and Devils Nation with a kiss. Zero and Jude have sex multiple times. in the season 3 finale, they are seen having sex in the shower. In the very last scene, at Derek and Ahsha's wedding, when she throws her bouquet, it falls on Zero's shoulder and then in between Jude's hands. They stare at each other and end. May Zude live long! Category:Characters